


The Doctors Son

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: He didn’t tell anyone anything. He went completely mad.Never right in the head again, so they say.12: The last I heard, he stole the moon and the President’s wife.Clara: Was she, um...Was she nice, the President’s wife?12: Ah well, that was lie put about by the Shobogans. It was the President’s Daughter. I didn’t steal the moon, I lost it.....
Relationships: The Doctor & Susan Foreman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Doctors Son

“The Lord President is… well, I think his rule will end up rivaling Rassilon’s.

Did you hear about this latest decree, it’s about the Shobogans! I’ve talked to some of the chancellors, I hear he has the backing of the High Council without a single descent.

I’ve done all I can I think, I tried for years to raise an opposition, but so far it’s failed, and done nothing, except incited his wrath, I barely have any privilege to walk about the Citadel without a Guard hounding my every step. “For _my_ protection” he claims...

I know he’s your father, Child, but you must see the error of his ways.

I think my only option now will be to leave home, before I am exiled or worse.  
It pains me so, but I will miss you, Child.“

“Oh please, Grandfather let me come with you?“

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based of a story idea by William Hartnell for season two of Doctor Who. It was never produced, but the premise was that in ‘The Son of Doctor Who” the Doctor has to face with his evil timelord son.
> 
> This is meant to suggest the son was once a cruel, ruthless, but charismatic President, and fit with what Missy and 12 told Clara. Hopefully that comes across...


End file.
